The Game Called Love
by Nekku Yuu
Summary: Ikuto has lost all of his memories, his past, his age, and everything, he's now a little boy. Tadase and Amu found him and Tadase plans to manipulate the little boy. Can Amu save him from Tadase's evil clutches and what about Amuto? What about Easter?


_His Lost Past…_

Tadase's POV

**[Warning: This is Amuto not Tadamu, so don't you dare get that idea] **

I was walking, from home because I had a date with Amu-chan, she was so cute and her hair smelled so great. I wish she was already mine, and I didn't screw up back then but it was so cute to see her blush. I felt a blush creep on my face and many girls gasp, and I kept walking my head down and they cooed over me. I kept walking and sat on a bench, waiting for my beloved Amu-chan I was dressed in a white shirt, with a green tie and green and white shorts with brown loafers. Amu-chan came four minutes after and blushed wondering if I was waiting for her really late. I blushed and said no and we both walked away hand in hand, it was so perfect for me I could scream **[AN: He's a Gay MAN!]**. But then we saw a cloud of smoke, I tried to pull Amu away but she wouldn't budge. She let go of my hand and rushed off to find out what had happened. Why can't she be obedient and do whatever I say but I love this about her. So I chased after her, and I found her standing there against 12 easter employees all dressed in black, with black masks and a little boy in the middle of two big men. They had X-tamas all around them and the boy looked like Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Strike that, the boy was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he held an X-Tama in his eyes and looked up at Amu with pitiful dark blue eyes. I can tell that those guys don't want to be in Easter but have to make a living.

"Ikuto what are you doing for Easter?" I heard Amu yell to the boy.

"Ikuto, is that my name is that really my name?" I heard him reply.

Wait he didn't remember his name oh this is going to be fun…I knew Amu saw the glint in my eyes and she glared at me. She turned back to Ikuto and ran towards him, to my dismay and the men fended her off with X-tama swords. Ikuto looked at Amu with sad eyes and whispered something to her, I saw her heart fall and she dashed fast to him. The guards didn't see and she dived for the boy, and rolled away with him, the guards shot beams at the both of them. When the dust cleared Easter was gone but the little boy had a deep gash in his back which oozed dark red blood. He was staring at Amu with a blank face and tilted his head.

"I-Ikuto" I heard her say.

"You know my name…is that my name…please…I don't I can't remember" He said and passed out.

"I don't get this what happened to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and why did he have that Tama, why can't he remember, and why is his memories erased?" That's what I was thinking.

**Ikuto's POV**

_She knows my name…but who is she…who is he….who am I?_

_I don't remember…those people…that man…I'm his son…_

_He's my real father….right isn't he…that blonde haired lady…she's mean…_

_That blonde haired boy…he's girly looking and he seems nice…but that pink haired girl…_

_I sacrificed my life for her…I don't know who she is…what is her name…why did I save her…_

_I love you…I love you…but I can't remember your name…_

_I'm-I'm blanking out…I can't breathe….I can't move…She…She's crying for me…_

_I…love…you…A-…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_I love you…_

**Nekku**

**How was it? Was it good bad horrible really horrible? I got the idea from a dream, what if Ikuto lost all of his memories and the realization of his past and was manipulated by Tadase? But it ended in a large bang of Amutoness and Kutauness and Kaiyaness and Nagirimaness! **

**Ikuto**

**What did you do to me?**

**You made me into a little kid?**

**You killed me off too what's wrong with you! **

**Nekku: Nothing I just wanted you to suffer a bit for making Amu cry in episode 70!**

**Ikuto: It wasn't my fault that Kiddy King is an eye sore.**

**  
Tadase: Hey!**

**Nekku: Yes I know she is [Tadase: He!] Oh shut up Kiddy King your gay and you know it. **

**Amu: Don't talk about Tadase-kun that way.**

**Nekku: Tadase-chan, Amu it's Tadase-chan, whats wrong with you?**

**Amu: Don't you say that about him…**

**Nekku: Whatever, Amuto rules and if you excuse me I'm gonna bicker with Amu about the circumstances of Chan and Kun. Please Read and Review Later..**

**So Amu Chan means girl and Kun means boy and we all know that Tadase is a girl.**

**Amu: B-**

**Everyone except Amu and Nekku: BYE! **


End file.
